Everything You Want
by Dwimmer-Crafty
Summary: Blaine ends up coming home for the Christmas holidays, and while traveling back from New York, he meets the most peculiar person. "Blaine Anderson, stalker extraordinaire, and you might be …," "Kurt, Kurt Hummel." Future AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So as I write this, Im in my car, on my way to my family's place for a few days before Christmas. And dude, I have to pee like crazy, my dog's in the back of my car and he won't be quiet and Im in the mood for Wendy's. And apparently, so is Blaine. Except the Wendy's part.**

**P.S. Blaine's dad is awesome and supportive in my fics. Cry me a river.**

**Disclaimer broski, I own nothing, but an awesome concert poster that I got when I went to see frickin' Starkids and I met all of them and they signed it and ohmygod, the only thing I own of anything worthwhile is my scarf that Jaime Lyn Beatty said she liked. Oh and the purple silly band that I gave Joe Walker. **

**JEALOUS? **

**Okay, author note ahhhh done.**

Driving for countless hours was not how Blaine was originally suppose to go home for the holidays. His original plan was to go spend it by himself, in his nice uptown apartment in New York City, eating a nice dosage of unhealthy Chinese food, along with his cat, Tonks (A/N: I'm sorry, she's one of my favorite characters in Harry Potter, so sue me).

His parents begged him to come home for the holidays, and he figured it was the least he could do since they're helping him pay his way through college, from food to rooming to textbooks and classes. So he gave into his mother's constant pleas over the numerous phone calls over the last month and decided it was the best time to go home and visit, even if it was for a short while.

They had suspected that Blaine wasn't going to bother to even try and attempt coming back to Ohio, and they hadn't bought any plane tickets. Besides the fact that it was also decided that he would be coming until it was less than a week and he had to beg his boss on his knees to actually let him off early.

His mother, Cerina, had insisted that she and Charles, his father, to pay for a first class ticket, but Blaine told them he had no issues driving from New York to Westerville. Except they had left out a slight detail in passing. The Andersons no longer lived in Westerville, for Cerina felt that it was too close to Columbia and wanted a more quite and serene environment to live in.

So that's why Blaine was driving to some town of the east side of Ohio, to a place by the name of Lima. He felt like he had heard the name before but couldn't remember when or how but he just knows he's heard of it in the past.

And that's where Blaine is now, making the 10 and a half hour drive from the city that never sleeps to the dainty farm town. He had passed the Ohio border a few minutes ago and decided it was about that time to pull over and get some gas and a small snack.

When he pulled up to the gas station, he thought he saw a familiar car from his apartment back in New York, but he thought he's eyes were only deceiving him. A gust of wind came down on him causing Blaine to grasp his winter coat tighter around his torso.

He made his way over to the convenient store that was attached o the gas station, and because he was so busy trying to warm himself up, covering every piece of skin that was still bare, he ran into something and fell to the ground immediately.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't see you," said a voice. Blaine opened his eyes to a man hovering over him. Scratch that, he ran into _someone,_ a beautiful man with an equally beautiful voice. "Are you okay? Do you need CPR? Oh crap, do you need to go to the hospital? I was just in a rush and oh-," Blaine couldn't control the laughter escaping his mouth because the man was nervously rambling on and on.

The man suddenly looked a bit appalled and stood back from Blaine's form on the ground, but had enough common courtesy to lend him a hand. Blaine took the offered hand and relished in the warmth the stranger's hand provided and he wasn't willing to let go so soon.

When Blaine was finally on his feet once again, and he took the time to finally get a good look at the stranger who had helped him and he quickly sucked back in the gasp he almost let out. The man had an inch or two on Blaine, and from what he could tell, the man was slim, and only built to a certain extent. He finally the man's face and his eyes were boring into Blaine's, blue and intense.

"You know, it's not very polite to stare at people," the stranger joked. They were so close that Blaine could feel the man's breath come on his face and he shivered again. This time it wasn't caused by the cold winds.

Blaine chuckled and looked at the man through his eye lashes, as he muttered an apology. He then went on to take a second look over the man. "Don't I know you from somewhere," Blaine questioned the stranger.

The man just looked at Blaine incredulously. "Really? A pick up line? And you don't even know my name," the man replied. The man realized what he had said and started to backtrack. "Oh god, I am so sorry, that was entirely rude of me and you probably are going to punch me now because you're a homoph-," "You're cute when you ramble," Blaine interrupted him, causing the man's cheeks to stain red.

"Well I guess that answers that question." Blaine nodded in agreement but then continued on with his question from a moment ago. "I've seen you somewhere, are you from New York perhaps?"

The stranger's eyes went wide and then went on to say yes, he is. "Do you go to NYU?"

The man's mouth went from a slight smile to a complete straight line. "Are you a stalker or something?" the man asked Blaine, taking a few steps back while he was at it. "Oh yes," Blaine started to say sarcastically, as he held out his hand, "Blaine Anderson, stalker extraordinaire, and you might be …," he lead off, hoping to get and put a name to the beautiful man before him.

"Kurt," he said shaking Blaine's hand, "Kurt Hummel."


	2. Don't hate me?

**A/N: Um … over 500 hits … one review. There is something wrong with this picture, but I do appreciate the fact people are taking their time to read this. Seriously though, I honestly don't have a single clue to where this story is going. I was thinking about how they first meet, like nothing really happens, but just painfully sweet fluff. And maybe angst, depending on my mood. **

**But since no one really voiced their opinion I have no idea! So someone should either review the story, or private message me because otherwise, Im clueless.**

**Did I mention I should be starting a new project with someone on fanfic? Should be awesome. **

**But seriously.**

**I don't know what Im doing. **

**And being the nice people you are, you should help me. Cause you are all just so kind. In every. Single. Way.**

**Once I do get some opinions, Ill either upload a second part and continue on with the holiday thing, cause I have an idea of what comes after, but that's it. Or another describing how they met.**

**So you should be reviewing now… like right now. Please?**

**Love, Dwimmer-Crafty.**

**P.S. Begging here.**


End file.
